There are few sports that attract as broad a range of people as golf. Because of the nature of golf most everyone can enjoy the sport but very few have mastered it.
One of the most basic and most difficult aspects of the game is developing a proper golf swing. A desired golf swing is smooth with the golf club remaining in a constant plane throughout the swing. The golf club is taken away from the ball at a smooth, even tempo to the top of the backswing. The downswing follows with the club staying in the same plane as in the backswing with the club head being smoothly accelerated through impact with the golf ball.
While the basic proper golf swing is simple to described and to visualize, it is very difficult for all but the most accomplished golfers to achieve. Consequently, there are countless devices on the market for improving a golfer's swing. While many of these devices help to varying degrees, most only apply to small aspects of the swing.
One golf swing training device that has met with critical acclaim from golf professionals and golf publications alike is the Medicus.RTM. training club marketed by RM&G Products. The Medicus.RTM. training club looks very similar to a conventional golf club. When swung properly the Medicus.RTM. training club indeed acts like a conventional golf club and can be used to hit a golf ball. When the training club is swung improperly, however, such as when it is not swung at a relatively even tempo, it provides instant feedback to the golfer of the swing defect.
The Medicus.RTM. training club includes a conventional club head and grip, but has an adjustable hinge interposed in the shaft of the club permitting the shaft to articulate or break at the point in the swing that club is not being swung properly. The club offers the advantage that it provides immediate feedback and can be swung almost anywhere without requiring the actual striking of a golf ball. The hinge is adjustable to allow golfers of varying skill levels to use the training club. The Medicus.RTM. training club is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,585 and 5,195,748 which are incorporated herein by this reference.
While the Medicus.RTM. training club and the clones of the Medicus.RTM. training club have helped countless golfers to develop a better golf swing by correcting certain defects in their swings, it would be desirable to have a training device that corrected these and other swing defects to further promote a good swing.